1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to holding means for holding a boat seat clamp assembly onto a boat.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
It is known in the prior art to provide a seat clamp assembly for holding a seat onto the transverse member or so called "tank" of a boat of the type used for fishing. Such boats are sometimes known as "Jon boats". In such boats in the past, the fisherman's seat:, which may be provided with a swivel mechanism, has been clamped onto the transverse member by means of a seat clamp assembly that includes a pair of clamps which are adjusted by nuts to respectively engage the front and rear panels of the transverse member and clamp the transverse member therebetween. The above mentioned adjustment has been difficult to accomplish. However, such seat clamp assemblies have not been capable of holding onto the transverse member during certain times, as for example, when the fisherman is pulling in a fish and leans back on the seat. This can endanger the fisherman and cause him to fall overboard when the clamp assembly breaks loose from the transverse member.
It is therefore desirable to have a means for securely holding the clamps of a seat boat assembly onto the transverse member of a boat.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 114, subclasses 363; class 70, subclass 232; and class 297, subclass 252, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Cantrell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,685, issued Aug. 13, 1946; Garmhausen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,112, issued Jul. 6, 1971; McCord, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,444, issued, Feb. 5, 1974; Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,825, issued Jul. 2, 1974; Moeser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,426, issued, Aug. 4, 1981; Duvall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,525 issued Feb. 21, 1984; and Vos et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,708, issued, Feb. 7, 1989.